


is this how it ends?

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Apocalypse, Character Death, M/M, Oral Sex, slight gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22180288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: An apocalyptic set story that features a three-day road trip, monsters trying to kill them, people trying to brainwash them, a little red-head girl, an arm lost, truth is told, more truth is told, and unexplainable smut.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	is this how it ends?

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm finally posting this. Please heed the tags, and enjoy!
> 
> Find me on twitter @buckyhuh

It was a dark, cold morning- the sun had yet to rise on that late day. The floors, he realized, smelt like rotting flesh and blood. He saw her, in the light of the candle, her skin glistening with sweat whilst her body started to cave from the inside out. She didn’t have much longer, perhaps ten minutes, until her body was completely out of her control.

It was one swift move of the knife, right on the jugular vein, a wretched cry escaping her lips. “Bucky!”

He turned and walked away.

Survive now, cry later.

-

Green moss surrounded the dark oak house, making it look as if it was a pile of wood left to rot. It had a brick water well on the outside of the house, near what seemed to be a porch swing that was now a crumple of dust. It looked as if it was somebody’s home, long before the accident happened, a nice home where someone probably could have raised children.

The lump in his throat was hard to swallow, it always was when his thoughts drifted to previous time, one he can longer remember. He walked forward to the front of the house, to the door that was barely standing, and knocked- which resulted in a windpipe screeching out a noise. He was on the floor, was the next thing he recalled, a calloused hand wrapped around his windpipe.

“What do you want?” The voice seethed out, and he realized it was a man. He tried to find the words, but it was as if nothing would allow him to speak. _Maybe it’s his fucking hand around your throat._

“R-Rebecca.” He croaked out, his voice failing as a whisper on his now turning blue lips.

The man’s grip tightened, his nose snarling up like a dog. “What do you want with Rebecca?”

He pointed to himself before at last, his hand fell limp and he was out.

-

It was hours, maybe days, when he awoke, gasping for a breath that he could not get enough of. Taking in the inhales of sweet, sweet oxygen, he realized he was not where he was supposed to be. It was a cot, covered in soft blankets that looked like sheep’s wool, and he hasn’t slept on a soft bed since-

He took in the room, noticing a few paintings that had once been appreciated, along with clothes and towels set out. He arose from the bed, his feet feeling heavy once he plopped them on the ground, and began to walk. Where he was walking was a question no one could decipher at the moment, he just allowed his heavy feet to drag him forward. He opened the room door, noticing that the rest of the house had looked similar to the bedroom he had once preoccupied with. At last, he made it to the kitchen where a man was sitting at the table, a coffee mug rested in his hand while he looked at what seemed to appear as in an old newspaper.

He stood for a moment, watching as the man flipped through the pages before he spoke, “What do you want with Rebecca?”

His eyebrows rose, moving forward to the table, but not too close- just in case, the man had tried to attack him again. “We- uh, we went to college together back before…” He trailed off, his hand waving to signify he meant the accident, “She gave me her address a while back, I just wanted to see if she was okay.”

The man let out a sigh from his nose, his eyebrows furrowing before he looked up at him. Steve was stunned for a moment, noticing his eyes were similar to Rebecca’s- maybe just a shade darker. 

Before the man could speak, he continued, “You’re her brother, right? Bucky?”

The man winced at the name, which he wished he could have retracted before the man spoke, “It’s James.”

He nodded his head, extending his hand for a shake. “I’m Steve.”

Steve’s hand was left standing there due to James keeping his hands placed on the mug. 

Silence fell between them both, neither speaking for a minute before James started, “I haven’t seen Rebecca.”

Steve sighed, nodding his head solemnly. “That’s too bad.”

James nodded, standing up and proceeding to dump out whatever was in his mug. Steve took note that the house was old, and suffered extreme damage but it seemed as if it was well kept together in the best shape it could manage. 

“Is it okay if I stay tonight? I’m heading towards D.C. tomorrow,” Steve started, following him, “I know a guy out there, Bruce Banner, they said they have a safe camp out there.”

James sighed, his back turned towards Steve, his hands gripping on the edge of the sink. “Look, man, you don’t know me.” 

“I knew Rebecca, so I assume I can trust you.”

The sound of something dropping alerted Steve, James turned around to face him, his finger pointed out. “Never, ever trust a survivor until..” He swallowed, “until you find out what he did to stay alive.”

The tension was high between them both, sharp enough that a knife couldn’t cut through. They both stood there for a moment, eyes locked before James spoke up, “But yeah, sure, you can stay the night.”

Then he walked off, Steve watching him as he went.

-

The day dragged on, Steve walking around the house- getting familiar with certain things such as the couch had a missing heel on the bottom of it, and the water in the kitchen was dry, and also creatures roamed the house from twelve to seven, making it impossible to leave the shack. 

James didn’t speak much to Steve throughout the day, keeping mostly to himself, either working on house projects or reading the same newspaper. They didn’t try to talk to one another, Steve already feeling as if he imposed on the poor man. 

It was night, Steve was relaxing on the couch, reading one of the few books James had lying around.

“Hey, uh,” James said, walking into the room, “I made dinner, nothing fancy, soup.”

Then he walked out. Steve sat there for a moment, surprised at the man for speaking to him but eventually got to his feet, making his way into the kitchen. It was soup, Chicken Noodle soup, that was slightly lukewarm and watered down, a rare treat to have amid an apocalypse. They ate their food quietly, the only sounds of snarling noises coming from outside and slurping from spoons. 

Once they were finished eating, James broke the silence, “so, what kind of camp are you going too?”

“It’s a safe camp, for people who have nowhere to go to keep them safe,” Steve said, “my friend Bruce and his friend Tony were scientists before the apocalypse, I got a message a few weeks ago through a transmitter saying where to go. That’s why I came looking for Becca, figured she would want to come.”

An obvious lump formed in James’ throat at the mere mention of Rebecca, which had Steve slightly confused but nonetheless, shrugged the feeling off. James nodded his head, “it’s going to take a while to get to D.C., about three or four days, yeah?”

Steve nodded, shrugging his shoulders. “Yeah, I’ll be fine though, I’m sure they have a few rest camps in between.”

Silence surrounded them once more, James picking up their bowls and sitting them into the sink before Steve spoke, “you should come with.”

James sighed, turning to face the man. “I’m fine here.”

“Fine here doing what? Barely surviving, I came through the city on my way here and resources are scarce.” Steve tried to reason. 

“There is nothing for me in D.C,” James said, wiping his hands on a towel and going to walk off. 

Steve was stubborn, which is the reason he followed the man. “There is nothing for you here in Brooklyn either, James.”

“I have a house here, a safe one to be exact, where nothing can get in and I have food, and water.”

Steve sighed. “James, just come with me.”

“You don’t even know me, you shouldn’t trust me,” James said, frustration reaching to him by the tell of his hands tugging on his hair- which Rebecca used to do the same, Steve noted. 

“I trust Rebecca, and I know she wouldn’t want her brother living out here alone, barely surviving.” 

“I’m not going, and it’s final, so stop fucking asking me.” James snapped, before he stormed off to a vacant room in the shack, slamming the door shut. 

_Way to go, Steve._

-

The morning quickly came, Steve not getting very much sleep, due to the tossing and turning he had done the whole night. He sighed, an uneasy feeling spread through his chest and he rose from the bed and began to pack his things. Once he was done, he stopped by James’ room to say ‘good-bye’ before he headed off, but to no avail, he wasn’t in sight. 

He sighed, walking into the kitchen, surprised to see James sitting at the table, a bag on his back and the newspaper in his hand. A slow smile spread across his face. “I see you changed your mind.”

Bucky stood, a faint redness appearing on his cheeks. “I figured she would kill me if I let you leave out of here on your own.”

Steve hmmed. “I can take care of myself, Becca knows that.”

James looked him up and down, trying to make it look sneakily but Steve saw through it. “I know.” James drawled out, his native accent shining out. 

Steve let out a laugh, a slight one, that he hadn’t done in a while which startled himself.

“We head out in an hour,” James said, standing up, “they should be gone by then.”

Steve agreed. 

An hour later, both boys were packed up, standing at the front door, waiting to go. “Listen,” James started, “ you know how this goes, I have three revolvers tucked into my pants, if they spot us, you run.”

Steve had to fight the urge to roll his eyes but decided it was better to not pick a fight with the man, but he nodded his head nonetheless. 

They headed out into the woods, silence creeping over them as the walked alongside each other. Steve noticed, whilst James was walking, that he was a good looking man. He knew him before the accident, not well but had seen him with Rebecca a few times, and he was just as good looking back then. 

(“I can _so_ hook you up with my brother.” Rebecca teased, one afternoon after Bucky had dropped her off at his house. 

Steve gaped, eyes wide as he sputtered out, “w-what? No, why, why would I want to hook up with your brother?!”

Rebecca shrugged, a cocky look on her face. “I saw the way you were looking at him when he dropped me off, like you could eat him alive.”

Steve shot her a glare when she boasted out laughing. “No, I don’t want to hook up with your stupid brother. He isn’t even that cute.” 

Rebecca raised her eyebrows at Steve, a faux annoyed look upon her face. “Steven, he is my older brother. Of course, he’s cute. Have you seen me?”

Steve pushed her shoulder, letting out a laugh as they turned back to their work.)

Steve noted that after a few hours of walking, that Rebecca and James were _definitely_ siblings, due to the way they complained about everything. One minute, James complained about the weather, and then how Steve’s loud feet would attract someone, and how this wasn’t a good idea (“three-day trip, few supplies, we might as well just give up now.”). Steve, even though all the complaining, still found it quite engrossing. 

After three hours of walking- and complaining- they decide to make a pit stop, once they arrived in a secluded town. It was somewhere downtown, a few stores looked like they had been raided but not too badly, a few products and foods still left behind. 

They went into the first store, the shattered pieces of window glass lay throughout the floor and the smell of rotting bodies consumed them. Steve gagged whilst James powered through the smell, Steve wondering how he possibly could. 

They both parted ways, grabbing necessary foods and waters, along with medications and other essentials. 

Steve picked up a few books, most ripped and torn from obvious matters but still in good shape, he supposed. 

They made their way out of the town, Steve going to step into the road before a hand shot out and grabbed him and before Steve could scream, his mouth was covered. With wide eyes, Steve turned to see that it was, and in fact, it was James who grabbed him and was staring at him with pointed eyes. 

“Are you trying to get yourself fucking killed?” He seethed out in his ear. 

Steve turned his eyes to look, and there stood in the middle of the road, a creature- with dark black eyes peering around, and sharp green nails scratching at the ground as it walked past, sniffing the air. 

Steve gulped, watching as the creature went by and then Bucky let go of him. Both of them were about to walk out before they noticed a horde of the creatures coming down the road, in single file motion. 

“ _Shit, shit, shit.”_ James cursed, grabbing Steve's hand with his- and _wow has his hands always been this soft?_ Steve thought, and _no, now was not the time for this Steven-_ and pulled them both towards the back of the store. 

“Where are going?” Steve whispered, which was quite unnecessary for the time being. 

James said nothing as he pulled him through the store, walking towards a back door and opening it. No signs of creatures anywhere, making them both exhale a deep breath. They stood there for a moment before James realized he was still holding Steve’s hand, so he let out a small gasp and dropped it, both of their cheeks turning red. 

-

The night began to fall once they arrived in Princeton, New Jersey. The sun was still slightly out, barely, so they had quick to find shelter before it got dark and the creatures came out for good. They walked around until they found the Princeton Museum of Art, which James said it was too risky for them to go to such a populated attraction to camp out, Steve begged. 

That’s how they ended up in the Museum of Art, dim candles lit up in the entire room, Steve sitting down on a makeshift bed whilst James scouted out the place, looking for anything. 

He returned about half an hour later, Steve had already made stale peanut butter sandwiches for them both and was admiring the art from afar, a glint hidden in his eyes. 

Steve turned, noticing James had come to stand beside him, admiring the artwork as well. 

“ _The old guitarist,”_ Steve said, his eyes focused on James and not the artwork, “by Pablo Picasso.”

“What’s it mean?” James asked. 

“Symbolizes the epitome of a timeless expression of human sufferings.”

James sighed. “That is horrifying.”

Steve let out a laugh before he nodded. “Yeah, I guess so.”

  
  


-

They left when the morning light came through, both sleeping in watches, because unlike James’ house, this museum was not rigged with traps for survival. They walked for hours on end, exchanging small talk, and stopping for bathroom and food breaks. 

“So, James,” Steve started. “What is that old newspaper you are always reading?”

James looked down at the newspaper that was held tightly in his hand. “It’s from the day the world ended.”

Steve felt his throat go dry, his hands starting to tremble. “Can I-“ He started, “can I see it?”

James nodded his head, handing over the newspaper- that was fraying at the edges, which must have been since it was so old.

It read: _The World is Over_

_With numerous spotting of ‘creatures’, scientists are saying to stay indoors! They are deadly, and will kill on sight. Scientists also say that they are believed to be deaf but to be carefully with noise until confirmed. Power and water sources will be cut tomorrow, salvage as much food as you possible can, and hold your loved ones near.  
  
We shall see you in another lifetime._

Steve sighed, handing him back the newspaper. “I remember this.”

”It’s kind-of over dramatic, you think?” James said, his eyebrows furrowing.

Steve laughed. “Yeah, I guess it was.”

-

“So, you,” James laughed out, “you decide to punch him in the balls?”

Steve smiles. “Yeah, I did. I was pretty small back then so it was the only thing in view.”

James let out another boastful laugh. “You are such an idiot.”

“Yeah, my Ma used to say the same thing,” Steve said, freezing once he heard the words come out of his mouth. He hasn’t spoken of his mother since she passed away, long before the accident, and yet it still stuck a chord with him. James must have noticed, taking in his shift of demeanor, and reached over, placing a hand on his shoulder. 

Steve sent him a soft smile. “My Ma passed away before the accident.”

“You don’t have to tell me, it’s fine Steve.”

Steve shook his head. “I want too.”

So, James let him continue. “It was tuberculosis, she was a nurse- a damn good one at that. She knew the risks of going to work at that TB ward, but yet, she didn’t care. She just thought of helping people. But, you know, I’m kind of glad that she passed away before all this happened. I wouldn’t have wanted her to see the world like this.”

James nodded his head, tears springing to Steve's eyes, both of them noticing they had stopped walking.

“My mother passed away at the beginning.” James started, a lump forming in his throat, sharing a story that had never been told, “she said she didn’t want to live her life surviving, kissed me good-bye, and walked out into a sea of creatures.”

Steve gasped, staring at the man, whose face stayed neutral, no tears or sadness forming. “I’m _so_ sorry, James.”

He shrugged his shoulders, before putting on a fake smile. “How about a lunch break?”

“Hey, James.” Steve had said, once they had sat down on a log, sharing a can of beans. 

“Hm?”

“Do you think we will ever find Becca?”

He noticed James swallow harshly, taking in how the man responded to her name before he turned to Steve, a watered-down smile upon his lips. “I hope so.”

-

They came upon an old neighborhood that looked as if it had been turned into a camp, barricaded with a wire fence and a sign that said ‘welcome, safeword- can’. 

Steve felt giddy amongst finding a camp, happy that they would be able to possibly sleep throughout the night instead of waking up for shifts. He went forward to the front of the gate, ready to knock but James caught him by the arm. 

“Not a good idea, Steve.” 

Steve furrowed his eyebrows. “Why not? It seems okay to me.”

James shook his head. “I have a bad feeling about this.”

“It’s okay, come on. I’ll protect you.” Steve smiles at him, which must have made him relax. Steve walked to the front of the gate, knocking loudly.

A stocky man came an opened the doors, a gun perched on his shoulder which Steve took note that it must have made James queasy since he placed his hands over the revolvers. “Safeword.”

“Can,” Steve said, his smile not fading as the man opened the door and they walked inside.

He first took note that it must have been a suburb before the accident, houses lined up together and people all clean, and happy outside of their homes. _It looked like old times,_ Steve thought. 

“Hello,” a man approached, with a Donald Trump aesthetic going on, “I’m Alexander Pierce, I run this camp.”

Steve introduced himself, shaking the man's hand while James stared back at the man, saying nothing. 

Pierce seemed to take no offense in it, instead of continuing to speak, “this is Hydra camp. A rest/safe camp. Are you coming or going?”

“Going,” James answered quickly. 

Pierce smiled. “That’s fine. Well, we are happy to set you up with a room. “ 

He began walking them towards a vacant house, it was a brick house, still very well managed and it even had a porch. Before he led them inside, he turned to them and said, “I’m going to have to ask if you have any weapons, please turn them over now.”

James shook his head. “Sorry, no can do, man.”

“It’s for the safety of our citizens. If you can not accommodate to our rules, we must ask you to leave.” 

Steve sent James a small pout before James reached into his holder, placing the guns in the older man's hands. Pierce seemed to be pleased, handing the guns off to a young woman behind him. “You will get those back when you leave tomorrow.”

Both boys walked inside the place, Pierce following behind them. Steve noticed that it was a very nice house, nicer than when he house he owned before the accident and it was equipped with all things normal.

“We have running water in the bathrooms, and electricity as well, it all runs off of the main power source. We serve dinner at five o’clock in the main house- the first house on the right. Please be sure to attend.” Pierce explained before he bid his farewells and walked out. 

Steve turned to James, a smile wide on his face. “This place is amazing!” He announced. 

“I don’t know, Steve. I’m still a little skeptical.” James said, walking around the place. 

Steve scoffed. “Lighten up, James. It’s going to be fine.”

-

They both took much-needed showers, changed into clothes that must have been provided for them, and relaxed on the couch- Steve with his books, James with his same newspaper- before it was time for dinner. James refused to go, stating that he wasn’t hungry, even though Steve begged him. 

In the end, Steve went by himself, nervous feeling in his chest. He walked into the house, it was a mansion compared to the one they were staying at, and was met with friendly faces. They all seemed to have fake smiles plastered on their faces, Steve shrugged that thought off, it was just James getting into his head. 

They all sat down at the table, a plate full of food sat in front of him and he was about to start eating when a pretty blonde woman walked beside him. “Hi, I’m Sharon.”

Steve stuck out his hand, shaking hers, then he noticed that she had a small child by her side. A little girl with bright red hair, and big blue eyes, her thumb stuck between her lips. 

“Hi, what’s your name?” 

She looked up at Sharon, who patted her shoulder encouragingly, then she took her thumb out of her mouth and spoke, “Laura.”

Steve smiled. “That is such a strong name, Laura.”

Laura smiled sheepishly back at him before she tucked behind Sharon’s legs. Steve turned his attention back to Sharon, who had an odd look on her face. “Listen, Steve. I have to tell you something.”

Steve looked at her expectantly but before she could speak, Pierce walked over to them. “Hello, Steve. Sharon.” He said, not even noticing the small girl between them. 

They both greeted him, Sharon a little more forcefully than Steve, which Pierce took notice in. “Are we ready to eat?”

Steve nodded his head which was a good sign due to Pierce patting his shoulder, and sitting down beside him. Sharon looked at him and sighed, before sending another forced smile and an ‘i’ll see you later.’

“Try the chicken, it’s very good,” Pierce said to him, pointing his fork at Steve’s plate. 

Steve took a bite of the food and thought _wow it is good_ and then he took another bite and ate it all until it was gone. Once his plate was finished, he realized, he wasn’t feeling very good. His head began to get very loopy, and everything was moving slowly. Steve turned to Pierce and said, “I don’t feel so good. I think I’m going to head back.”

Pierce let out a laugh, clapping him harshly on the back. “Nonsense, the fun has just begun.”

He looked at the man confused, before it all went black, James’ name on his lips. 

-

It was nearing nine o’clock at night and Steve had yet to return, making James nervous. _He’s a big boy, he can handle himself_ he thought, but yet, it did not seize his thoughts from running wild. 

He decided that he would just go find Steve, so he slipped on his jacket and headed out the door, walking towards the main house. He noticed a blonde woman with a red-headed little girl standing outside the front, reading softly.

He walked towards them and asked, “Hey, have you guys seen a big, tall blonde man? He likes to get himself into trouble.”

The woman sighed. “Yeah, I saw him leave earlier with Pierce.”

“Any idea of where they went?”

She chewed on her lip, clearly nervous about answering. “It’s the second house at the end of the road, it’s probably locked so I don’t know how you will get it.”

James sent her a smile. “Oh, I’ll get in.”

-

He arrived at the house, and true to her word, the door was locked. He thought of banging on the door but decided that would cause attention, so he pulled a paper clip from his pocket and began to hijack the doorknob. Once he finally got the door open, he slowly walked inside, careful to not make any sound. He noticed that the lights were all off except for a small room in the back of the house. 

He arrived at the room, peering inside and what he noticed made his stomach churn. It was Steve, strapped down to a table, clearly not in the right state of mind. He ran over to him, ripping the straps off his body and shaking him. 

“Bucky…” Steve whispered out, reaching out to touch his face. “You came for me.”

James smiles fondly, not correcting him on the name. “Of course I came for you, punk.”

James began to help Steve stand up, the man wrapping his arms around him tightly as they began to walk out. Just before the got to the door, a voice stopped them, “So good to see you, Mr. Barnes.”

It was Pierce, and he was standing behind them with two guards beside him. He wore a cocky smirk on his lips as he walked towards them, his feet clacking loudly as he moved. 

“Just let us go.” James tried to reason with him, his face twisted up in anger. 

Pierce tsked. “I’m sorry, I am. But I can’t do that.”

“And why not?” He growled out. 

“Well, if I just let everyone leave, my plan wouldn’t work, now would it?” Pierce taunted. “Oh, you don’t know my plan, that’s right. See, the thing is, Hydra is here to protect. We are here to stop the bad people, we are good. We are also here to give you a better life, the world is evolving and we already have creatures to worry about- we don’t need us turning on each other. We allow people to come to our camp, but they come with fear, the fear that they will always be killed- either by a creature, or someone else. What another way to stop this fear than to get rid of it? So, with a little mind wiping-“

“Against their will.” James seethed out. 

“Ah, well, yes, but they thank me for it later. So, with a little mind-wiping, and a little control, it’s like you were born and bred to think that there was no apocalypse. No more fear, no more worries, just peace.”

“You are lying to these people!” James exclaimed. 

Pierce sighed. “It comes with a price, yes, but what is done is done.”

“Let us the _fuck_ out now!” 

“James, I thought you would see through this,” Pierce said. “Go get them, boys.”

James laid down Steve before he reached out and grabbed the knife from his ankle. The guards came towards him, but James came faster, they had their fists swinging but luckily James has practice.

(“Arms up!” Bucky yelled out, the little girl in front of him extended her arms up like she was instructed. 

“Now come at me.” Bucky taunted her, which resulted in her swinging her fists in his face, and to be just ten years old, she swung like most fifteen-year-old boys his age did.

“Is that all you got?” Bucky called out, blocking all of her shots. 

She let out a groan before she smacked him right in the eye, and then in the stomach, and the nose. 

“Okay, okay, enough!” Bucky laughed out, falling on the ground after his pounding. 

The little girl smiled at her brother. “I kicked your ass.”

Bucky popped her on her head. “Watch your mouth, Becca.”

She let out a laugh before she started swinging again.)

It took one stab for the first armed man to end up on the ground, bleeding out of his uniform and then James only had one more left. The guard was faster than James, that was for sure, but he was not trained well, because two punches to the nose landed him beside his friend. 

James looked up at Pierce, panting loudly, as he waved his hands in the air. “Is that all you got?”

“I guess I gotta do it myself,” Pierce smirked, before reaching into his waistband to pull out a gun and pointed it at him. He walked closer to James, the gun moving with. “You could’ve been a good soldier, James.”

James closed his eyes, hoping for Steve to get the easy way out and he exhaled, waiting for the shot but all he heard was a loud _ping._

He opened his eyes, Pierce, on the ground with blood pouring from his mouth and nose. James looked up and it was none other than the blonde girl from earlier, except minus the child. The blonde girl looked down at Pierce’s body, a revolver shook in her hand then she spat on him and then looked at James. “Fucking asshole.”

James nodded his head, agreeing to that. “Who are you again?”

“Sharon.”

“Okay, Sharon. I’m James.” He said. “Now how do we get the fuck out of here?”

-

When Steve woke from his unconscious state, he was in a car- _wait, a car?_

He tried to sit up, his head pounding viciously before an arm helped him sit up. “Easy, easy.” The voice said, and he realized, it was Sharon. 

“Sharon.” He whispered out, turning to hug the woman. “Where’s Laura?”

Laura peeked her head out from the front of the car, waving her small hand at him. “Hi, Steve.”

Steve smiles at her before looking around. “Where am I? Where is James?”

“Right up here, buddy,” James said, peeking at him in the rearview mirror from the front of the car. “Glad to see you are finally awake.”

Steve went to turn around but groaned in response. “What happened?”

Sharon smiles at him. “Don’t worry about it, it’s all okay now.”

He nodded his head before he laid back down in the car and before he knew it, he was back out. 

-

When Steve woke up again, they were parked in an old town, and Sharon was shaking him awake. “Hey, what’s up?” He asked, his voice low. 

Laura laughed at him whilst Sharon spoke, “James and I are going into town, I need you to stay and watch Laura.”

Steve began to sit up, a protest on his lips. “I can go with.”

“Steve.” She said calmly. “I need you to watch Laura, please.”

He sighed, nodding his head whilst she stepped out of the car to say bye to Laura. James came over to his door, opening it up, and reached out and hugged Steve. It took him slightly by surprise, but he nonetheless, returned the hug. “What was that?” He asked once they separated.

James sent him a sad smile. “Just because.” 

Steve smiled back at him before he shot out, pressing a kiss to his cheek. James’ cheeks turned bright red, and he looked at him shocked, sputtering, “What was that?”

“Just because.” Steve mocked. “And for good luck.”

James sent him one last smile before Sharon and he walked off, and Laura and Steve were left alone. “Is that your boyfriend?” She asked. 

Steve gaped at her. “No, no, he- he is not my boyfriend.”

“My mommies used to kiss like that.” Laura shrugged. 

Steve leaned forward. “Where is your other mommy?”

“I don’t know,” Laura replied before she turned back to her coloring book. 

-

Steve was lying on his back, reading a book whilst Laura worked on her coloring pages when they heard screaming coming from nearby. It hadn’t been long since Sharon and James had left, so he stuck his head out and to his surprise, it was indeed them, along with another male. Sharon and the unknown man was carrying James, while he screamed bloody murder. Steve got out of the car, running towards them and that’s when he saw it. James’ arm had been scratched, right on the forearm and it was starting to bruise. Steve tried to hold back his gasps, falling on his knees beside the man, who was crying in pain. 

“Steve!” He cries out, tears pouring down his dirt-covered cheeks. “It hurts! It fucking hurts!”

Tears sprung to his eyes but he shook them off, waking himself from the daze that he was in. “What happened?”

“He was attacked,” Sharon explained. 

“What do we do?” The unknown man asked. 

Steve thought for a moment, trying to think of what do at the moment, but he had never been in a situation quite like this before.

“Steve- Steve.” James croaked out. “Cut my arm off.”

Steve gasped at the man on the floor, who was withering from the pain. “No, Bucky! No.”

“He’s right. We need to cut the arm off before the virus spreads to the rest of his body, killing him.” The unknown man said before he fell beside James. “Sharon, hold his right arm. I’ve got his legs.”

Steve shook his head as they got into their positions, the man placing a knife in his hand. “I- can’t, I can’t, I can’t do this.”

James let out a loud groan. “Do it, Stevie, just fucking do it.”

Steve sighed, letting the tears fall from his eyes as he pressed the blade to the tip of James’ arm. Before he moved further, he took his shirt off, balling it up and stuffing it in James’ mouth. 

“I’m so sorry.” He whispered, and then he began to cut. 

-

Not much later, they arrived at the camp the man- Sam- was staying at. Even though they all were reluctant to go, Sam had assured them James would be properly taken care of at the facility. Steve had no time to pay attention to the scenery of the camp, his full attention focused on the man who was currently laid unconscious- and missing his left arm. 

“We’ve got it from here.” A woman stated, as they laid James down on a gurney and started pushing him inside of what looked like a shack. Steve went to follow but was held back by Sharon. 

“I need to go with him,” Steve argued. 

Sharon shook her head. “No, you don’t. You need to rest. You will do nothing but be in the way.”

Steve sighed, knowing that she was right. 

“Come,” she said, “They have given us a shack for the night.”

He followed her into a shack, two cots sat by each other with blankets and candles. _It was nice_ , he thought, _too bad James isn’t here to see it_. Sharon and Laura stepped out so he could get himself ready for bed, changing into clothes that they left for him and throwing out his blood-soaked ones. He laid down on the cot, curling into himself while tears began to escape his eyes. 

He laid there for moments, sobs stifled by his pillow and fingers curled into the blankets when he felt a small body press in front of him. It was Laura, she wrapped her small arms around him and hugged him. 

“Mommy gave me hugs when I was sad,” Laura explained. “My old mommy.”

Steve reluctantly hugged her back, pressing his face into her curls when he felt another body come behind him. Sharon. 

“It’s going to be okay, Steve.” She whispered, rubbing his back slowly whilst he cried silently to sleep.

-

The morning came and Steve had never wanted to stay in bed as much as he did at that moment, his whole body was sore and tired. He rolled over, realizing the girls had moved to their bed after he fell asleep. He sat up, stretching, right as the moment Sam walked into the room, carrying plates of food. 

“Hey, man. Glad you’re up.” Sam said, handing him a plate of food. “That dude is so annoying in there, won’t quit asking for you.”

Steve sprung up, about to race to see James but was quickly shot down by Sam. “Calm down, speed-boat. He has a few more tests to run, so you just eat and I will take you to see him after.”

Steve grumpily sat down, shoveling the food in his mouth as fast he could.

“You are going to choke,” Laura said, sitting up. “Don’t eat so fast.”

Steve shot her a playful glare that made her giggle but slowed down his eating. Once he was finished, he stood up and looked at Sam, indicating that he was ready to go. 

Sam let out a laugh before he began leading him to the shack where James was located at. When he opened the doors, it felt as if his heart had been ripped out of his chest. 

There he lay, on a cot no bigger than a child’s, his right hand splayed upon his chest while his left… well, nothing was there. It was hard to see, and the look on his face must have shown it. 

“Yeah, I know.,” James whispered out, glancing down at where his arm once used to be. 

Steve shook his head, regret feeling him up, before falling beside his cot. “No, I mean- no. It’s different, but not bad different.” 

James let out a dry laugh. “No, I understand. Not really a fella attracter.”

Steve grabbed his hand- his only hand-, pressing a firm kiss on his knuckles. “It’s going to be okay.”

“I hope so,” James whispered back. “Look, Steve, I have to tell you something.”

Steve sat there, James’ hand between his and he waited patiently for the man to continue speaking. 

“You are going to hate me but, but I-“

“I could never hate you,” Steve whispered, his breath so softly on James’ skin. 

“Please don’t say that.” James clenched his eyes closed. “Look, I-“

They were interrupted by the sound of the shack doors opening, three bodies standing there, the smallest one running towards them. “James!” Laura called out, going to hug him before her mother stopped her. 

“You have to be careful, remember what I said?” Sharon reprimanded her.

Laura huffed. “I am careful.”

James smiled down at her, sitting up on the cot and scooching so she would have room to sit beside him. Which she did, taking advantage of the spot, curling up underneath James and hugging him tightly.

They all stood there for a moment, enjoying the silence before Sam spoke, “Listen, we have to head out soon if we still want to leave before creatures come out.”

“We? You are coming with?” Sharon questioned.

Sam shrugged. “Might as well. I got nothing here for me, and it seems like you guys are down a man.”

The mere mention of it made Steve’s stomach queasy and must have done the same for James, due to the way his face fell. 

“Okay,” Steve started, “we will head out in an hour.”

Sharon picked up Laura, saying, “Okay, we are gonna go pack. We will meet you guys here.”

Sam nodded in agreement, all three heading back out of the shack, the doors closing, and Steve turned back to James, a soft smile on his lips. “Now what were you saying?”

James thought for a moment before he smiled weakly, shaking his head. “It’s nothing.”

  
  


-

  
  


They were packed up and loaded back into the car within the hour; James, Steve, and Laura smashed into the back of the car whilst Sam drove and Sharon rode passenger. It was quiet, the sounds of snoring coming from Laura, then Sharon spoke, “you know what’s crazy? I don’t even remember life before the accident... I think I had a wife, who looked a lot like Laura.”

James sighed. “It’s because he wiped your memory when you first arrived at the camp.”

“I figured. It comes back to me, little by little, sometimes hazy, sometimes clear.” Sharon shrugged.

Silence fell throughout the car, no one saying anything for a few beats, then Sam spoke, “I think we need gas.”

They all let out simultaneously groans, Sam raising his hands in defense before he put them back on the steering wheel. “Sorry.” He said.

A while later, they pulled into the nearest town, Sharon and Sam going into town by themselves while the remainders stayed in the car. Laura was still sleeping peacefully, when James announced, “I need to stretch my legs, you wanna come with?”

Steve hesitated, worrying about leaving Laura alone in the car, but James must have read his mind. “We won’t trail too far, I promise.”

He eventually agreed, both men stepping out of the car and walking around the car for a few minutes to ease the tension in their legs. Next to the car sat a rock, a quite big one at that, so they sat down on it, knees brushing against each other. 

Steve turned to look at James, noticing he was already looking at him. “So, what were-”

“Can I kiss you?” James cut him off, his hands rubbing at the edges of his pants.

Steve felt his throat grow dry, not being able to speak but just nodded his head vigorously, which must have been enough for James. They both leaned in, the tension beneath them intoxicating, enough to fuel fire but when their lips met, it was as if all the world had stopped moving just for them. Steve had only two kisses prior in his life; one when he was eleven- a peck on the lips from a girl named Amber, and the second from his high school sweetheart, Peggy. When Steve kissed Peggy, it was all adrenaline, fire and passion rolled into one kiss. She wasn’t an easy girl, you had to work for her kiss- it was never soft, biting lips and tongues battling.

Kissing James though? It was like breathing for the very first time. The way his lips moved across Steve’s in a gentle pattern, moving as slow as he could- as if the world was not ending at their feet. He didn’t shove his tongue in Steve’s mouth, rather licking, asking permission for such a pleasure, which Steve was more than happy to grant. He didn’t shove Steve against a tree, groping his body but rather, place his hand on Steve’s face, rubbing his thumb across his cheek in a soothing manner. 

Steve felt as if he could never stop kissing James, knowing he would surely drown without his kiss to keep him afloat- so when James pulled away, Steve heard himself letting out a small whine. Before he could attach his lips back to James’, he had his lips on Steve’s neck, kissing slow patterns down, his hand moving gently with him. With as much will as Steve possessed, he could not physically hold back the moan that escaped.

James sat up from kissing his neck, pressing one more ever so gentle kiss to his lips before he said, “Steve, I need to tell you something.”

Steve looked at him expectantly, a worry feeling beginning to grow in the pit of his stomach when he noticed the look on James' face. “What’s wrong?”

Time surely stopped when James spoke, “I know where Rebecca is.”

-

(It was a dark, cold morning- the sun had barely rose on that late day. The floors, he realized, smelt like sunflowers and paint. In a small shack on the side of Brooklyn, she begged for something else to eat. (“No more beans, or bread! Please get me some soup, the kind mother used to make.”) He told her, “I don’t know where to get soup, Rebecca. Supplies are limited, as is.

She begged, and begged, so when the morning hit, he went into the town in search of soup for his sister who waited at home. He looked all through the rampaged town, nothing in her means to be found, when he found one last can of Chicken Soup- untouched or scaved.

He shoved it into his bag, ready to head back home when he saw the sun falling down. 

“Shit!” He cried out, running back into the store, going to the back of the store and opening the door. It was surrounded by creatures, from big to small and he was stuck in the store until morning. A quiet prayer he sent, that Rebecca would be safe until he could get back to her.

It was a dark, cold morning- the sun had barely rose on that late day. The floors, he realized, smelt like rotting flesh and blood. He saw her, in the light of the candle, her skin glistening with sweat whilst her body started to cave from the inside out. She didn’t have much longer, perhaps ten minutes, until her body was completely out of her control.

It was one swift move of the knife, right on the jugular vein, a wretched cry escaping her lips. “Bucky!”

He turned and walked away.

Survive now, cry later.)

When the story ended, no tears were found in James’, just remorse. Too afraid to see Steve, he kept his cast on the ground. “It hurts too much to ever be called that name again. I hear her voice, crying out for me- not even realizing I’m the one who did that to her.”

Steve swallowed, his throat beginning to close shut because _no, no, this can’t be true_ Steve thought, _he wouldn’t do that, no, not him._

The look on his face said a different story, that yes, it was him. James turned Steve, their eyes finally meeting. “I had to do it, Steve. You’ve got to understand, it was either that or she died a horrible, _horrible_ death.”

Steve stepped back, his eyes filling with tears, finally realizing that he did do it. “You- you,” Steve choked out, “you killed her.”

James stood up, following him, the remorse turning into desperation. “I had too! It was either that or let her body rot while she was still alive, I did it for her!”

“I-I don’t even know who you are.” Steve sobbed, the tears freely falling from his face as he backed into the car.

“It’s me, James, you know that,” James reached out and grabbed Steve’s hand, pressing his lips to it, “It’s Bucky.”

Steve snatched his hand away from James, fear crowding his eyes and he pushed the other man away. “Leave me alone! Don’t touch me!” He cried out.

“Stevie, please,” His broken whisper hurt to hear, but not more than the thoughts of Rebecca dying at the hands of her brother.

Steve gave him one last push, ready to finish yelling at him before Sam and Sharon arrived back, fuel tanks in their hands- which they managed to sit down before running to the pair. 

“What is going on here?” Sam yelled, stepping in between the men, his hands pressing to the other's chest.

“Nothing.” Steve bit out, sending one last disappointed look before stepping into the car.

-

Things were slightly awkward after that, Sharon switching to the back seat with Steve- holding his hand and rubbing soothing circles. He didn’t notice when Sam said they had thirty minutes until they arrived at D.C., he didn’t notice when Laura asked him to color with her, all he noticed was how James stared at the window, his eyes glossy but a tear never once falling.

They arrived at the camp within thirty minutes- as Sam had said, and the camp was unlike any camp he had ever seen. It was bigger than all the ones before, plenty of cars parked out in a row whilst it wasn’t barricaded with anything at all- that was until he noticed a creature walk up towards it, the invisible line disintegrating the creature where it stood.

“What the fuck..” Sam muttered out, looking around the place when he noticed from on top of the tower stood a blond man with a bright purple shirt, waving them over. Sam drove the car over, careful to not be spotted by any creatures.

“Hey, I’m Clint!” The man said, waving his hand over-enthusiastically.

Sam rose his eyebrows. “Well, hey, Clint. How do we get inside?”

“That’s easy, give me a name and I’ll let you in.”

Sam stared at him for a moment before he looked around the car. “Steve Rogers.”

Clint looked at whatever clipboard he had before he cheered, finding Steve’s name. “Okay, there you are. Banner will be waiting at the first center on the right for you guys.”

Sam nodded his head as Clint pressed a button on the pad he had, a loud noise going off, allowing Sam to drive through the invisible line. 

Steve noticed that these weren’t houses, they weren’t shacks, they weren’t tents, they were hotels. About ten hotels lined up, side by side with probably fifty levels on them. They all sat there, gaping at the place, not even noticing the fact that Sam had turned into the first center. 

There he stood with his head full of black and gray hair and wobbly glasses, his lab coat tucked nicely around his body. Steve jumped out of the car, his eyes still red from previous tears and hugged the man- feeling relief. 

“Bruce, it’s so good to see you,” Steve exclaimed, pulling away from the man.

Bruce smiled. “You too, Steve. I’m very happy to see you.”

They embraced once more before Steve turned away and noticed everyone had piled out of the car. “Bruce, I’d like to introduce you to my friends. Sam, Sharon, Laura, and James.”

They all greeted each other, James staying towards the back- just resulting in a wave of hello. Bruce turned back to Steve, “I need to show you something.”

-

They arrived inside the hotel, and it was indeed a hotel, and they called this one the ‘lab’. From the moment you walked in, gadgets were flying through the air and robots walking around as if they were human. Bruce led them into a bigger part of the hotel- having to put his handprint down, so Steve assumed that it was secretive. Inside the room sat a big tube with two clear sides that looked as if they could open and close, alongside many tubes filled with a liquid that was labeled- Vaccine Test Number 306.

“What is this?” Steve asked curiously, walking around the room in a sort of daze, careful not to touch anything.

Bruce sent him a warm smile. “This is project “Mixture to eliminate the Creature’.”

He was given very unimpressed looks which resulted in him waving them off. “I didn’t come up with the name.”

Sam eyes the containers that were filled with a purple type of liquid. “What is this supposed to do?”

“Well, it’s going to stop the apocalypse,” Bruce said calmly, all of them turning to stare at him incredulously. 

Sharon stepped forward to them. “What do you mean stop the apocalypse?”

Just as Bruce was about to answer, another man walked into the room, a cocky walk as he strutted towards them. “This,” the man answered, “goes into your nasty contaminated bloodstream after one of those swamp monsters scratches you.”

They all heard the sigh that Bruce let out. “This is Tony.”

Tony waved to them all, bowing down to them in a mock sort of manner before turning to Bruce. “Shall I explain this, or you?”

Bruce waved his hand which Tony must have taken as a sign to continue. “So, we all know of creatures, right? Hm, well, they are not called creatures. They are aliens- of course- and they have come to kill off our species, says every sci-fi movie ever! They are called Ackaako?”

“Ackalki.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Anyway, Ackalki is deaf little shits, only relying on sight- but they also only have night vision. So, they roam our streets at night, hunting for prey and also at some parts of the day- but that is when they are most vulnerable. Ackalki don’t eat us, only scratch with their venomous nail that lets out a poison once it enters your bloodstream then your body has ten to fifteen minutes before it starts to cave in.”

They all stood there stunned, mouths gaped open. Luckily, someone came and took Laura out of the room before he started. “So, that's when our handy dandy vaccine comes in. You administer it to the patient within the first five minutes and no harm will be done to the body, and all poison will be evaporated.”

“Wait-” James spoke up, the first time speaking since they had arrived, “you are saying you found a cure?”

Bruce nodded. “To some extent, yes. The vaccine has to be administered before five minutes of being scratched, otherwise, it will be ineffective.”

“Ignore him, yes, we found a cure. You can thank us for saving the world later.”

It was quiet in the room, sounds of only shallow breathing before Steve turned to James. It was too late, the man had tears falling freely from his eyes- the only time Steve had seen this was when his arm got cut off. A loud sob echoed throughout the room, everyone turning to face James. Steve went over to him, carefully placing a hand on his shoulder, feeling the tremors run through the man’s body. “It’s okay, James.”

James let out another cry. “I-I could've-” He choked out, “ saved her.”

Steve shook his head. “No, there was no way you could have possibly known about this.”

James shook his head vigorously, standing up and stumbling backward.”I-I have-” He ran out of the doors, not saying another word.

No one said anything for a few moments, just allowing the moment that was just witnessed to register. “Um, does anyone have an idea of what the fuck just happened to the one-armed soldier?” Tony asked.

“Tony.” Bruce hissed out.

Steve must have come to the realization of what happened because he jerked up, heading towards the door. “I have to go- I have to go to him.”

Before he could exit the doors, a hand stopped him. It was from Sam. 

“Move, Sam. “ He growled out. “I don’t want to have to make you.”

Sam raised his eyebrows. “Let him calm down.”

“He needs someone,” Steve said before his voice broke. “Please, Sam.”

Sam sighed, shaking his head. “Give him some time.”

Steve was left there, his thoughts pondering to their previous conversation, and _how could he be so insensitive?_

-

It was years- or so it felt like- when James came back. Sam had wandered off with Bruce and Tony, whilst Sharon and Laura had been reunited with Laura’s other mother.

(“Hey, boys. Clint just shot down another one of the creatures and he says that he deserves a raise for all his hard work.” A woman announced, walking inside the room. 

Sharon let out a gasp, whilst Laura went running. It was a beautiful red-headed woman, walking through the lab as if she owned the place, and Steve himself could tell, just by Laura’s looks, that was her mother. 

“Mommy!” Laura shouted out, her tiny arms collapsing around the woman’s thin legs.

The woman opened her mouth, shock reading across her face as she dropped to her knees, hugging the small child. “Oh, my baby.” She whispered out before she looked up and saw- “Sharon, oh, honey.”

Sharon went running to join them, the three of them hugged tightly, Sharon whispering loudly for everyone to hear, “I remember. I remember.”)

James had red tear-stained cheeks, his hair had suffered slight damage- Steve assumed from the pulling. He walked over, sitting down beside Steve. “I’m sorry.” He whispered out, his voice sounding watery. “If I could take it back, I would. I’m _so_ sorry.”

Steve shook his head. “No, no. I’m sorry, James. You did the right thing, I shouldn’t have blamed you.”

“Please,” James let out a sniffle, his blue eyes reaching up to meet his. “Call me Bucky.”

-

In the apocalypse, there is only one thing you can do to forget.

Lips pressed together, bodies entwined as they moved to the rhythm that they had created. Bucky was still gentle, his lips moving across Steve’s with no race to an end, his hand wrapped lightly around his face. Steve though, he wanted more, wanted to make up for the time they had lost. He wanted rough and fast, and he wanted to forget, but he also wanted to remember, and he wanted Bucky to hold him, and to take his time.

“Hey,” Bucky whispered out, his breath fanning over Steve’s lips, “ we have all the time in the world.”

Bucky moved his lips down Steve’s neck, placing sweet kisses along his collarbone while he used his hand to pull his shirt up. Steve obliged, pulling the shirt over his head to allow Bucky better access towards his chest. Bucky kissed along his chest, his fingers making their way to Steve’s nipple, flicking ever so slightly. Steve let out a gasp, his head tilting back as Bucky worked his way around the nipple, eventually moving his mouth downwards, capturing it in his mouth. He tugged lightly, his tongue flicking back and forth as Steve let out incredulous moans.

“P-Please,” Steve gasped out, the pressure too much for him to handle, “Bucky, please.”

Bucky popped his head up for a quick moment, whispering, “Oh, don’t worry, baby. I’ll take care of you.”

That was the thing, no one had ever taken care of Steve. Always been a giver, never a taker- and sure, Peggy would give him quick blowjobs now and then but no one really ever took care of Steve.

Bucky moved his lips back down, finding his way to Steve’s waistline, licking slightly at the hipbone. He moved his hands to Steve’s zipper. “Is this okay?”

Steve nodded his head. “Okay, mhm, so okay.”

Bucky laughed, popping the button open and zipped his pants down, Steve’s erection pressed against his boxers. Bucky let a slight moan at the mere sight of his erection- which was still covered- and pulled Steve’s pants fully off of him. He moved his hand towards his cock, grabbing it gently, swiping his thumb across the head. “Is it okay if I take care of you?” Bucky whispered, his lips pressed into the shaft of Steve’s cock.

“Please,” Steve whined, “please take care of me.”

“It would be my pleasure, baby.” With that, Bucky fully pulled off Steve’s boxers, his cock standing up straight while pre-come dripped from the head. Bucky swiped down, his tongue catching the liquid in his mouth, wrapping around the head of his cock. 

Steve withered from his spot, his mind clouded with lust- and maybe love. He wanted this to hurry, to feel every bit of Bucky, but he also wanted this to last, to never get enough of Bucky.

Bucky, on the other hand, had started to move his mouth up and down his cock, his tongue swiping the tip of Steve’s cock every time he moved upwards. He moved his hand down, grabbing the rest of his shaft and started to massage. He choked a few times, Steve’s reassuring hand in his hair as he fucked his mouth- thrusting his hips up.

“I’m about to come.” Steve gasped out, his eyes clenched closed but they soon opened once he felt Bucky’s mouth pop off. 

Bucky placed his hand on the bed, holding himself up as he smirked. “I’m far from done with you, baby.”

With that, Bucky stood up on the edge of the bed they were preoccupying, pushing down his pants and boxers with one swift move. Steve felt his mouth slightly drool as he saw the sight of Bucky’s cock, already wishing it was in his mouth. Bucky had other plans, reaching over towards the drawer beside the bed and grabbing a condom and a small pack of lube. (“How did you know those were there?” Steve would ask. “Tony.” Was all Bucky responded with.)

He tore the package of the lube open, swiping a bit of it on his fingers, laying down on the edge of the bed then he pressed his fingers against Steve’s hole. “I’m going to take such good care of you, baby.”

Steve let out a cry- a glorious cry when Bucky slipped the first finger inside. He had never felt the pleasure of being filled up before, all of his trust relying completely on Bucky. His finger worked inside of Steve, slowly at first before Bucky began to quicken his pace, and before Steve knew it, a second finger was in. He felt pure bliss, his body take over instinct, rocking back and forth on Bucky’s fingers.

Truth is, Steve had never felt so vulnerable in his life- and he loved it. He loved the look in Bucky’s eyes as he watched him work himself on his fingers, he loved the fiery pressure of Bucky’s fingers entering him for the first time. It was intoxicating, and he needed more.

“Bucky, Bucky,” The chant coming out as a moan on his lips, “please, please.”

Bucky kissed the inside of his thigh. “What do you need, baby?”

Steve let out a startled groan, Bucky’s fingers raking across his prostate. “You, please, please, need you.”

“Ask and you shall receive,” Bucky responded, Steve- even amid all the pleasure he was receiving- fought the urge to roll his eyes.

Bucky pulled his fingers out, wiping his hand on the bed then used that hand to pull himself into a standing position. He tore the condom open, wrapping it around his own cock, and soaked it in lube. He leaned forward, placing a pillow on the right side of Steve- that he could place the shoulder on to keep his place, lining his cock up with Steve’s hole. “Just tell me if you need to stop,” Bucky confirmed.

The nod of Steve’s head was all Bucky needed, sticking the tip of his cock into Steve. If Steve thought his fingers burned, it couldn’t compare towards the feeling off Bucky’s cock stretching him open. “You good?” Bucky panted out, and that is when Steve looked at him- truly looked at him. His hair was falling around the sides of his face, soaked with sweat but his eyes- oh, his eyes were looking at Steve with so much adoration that it hurt.

Steve nodded again, then slowly, with each minute passing by, Bucky made his way into Steve. Steve let out an exhale when Bucky’s cock filled him up, his eyes rolling back in pure pleasure. “I need to move,” Bucky grunted out. Steve nodded his head, and Bucky began to move, his cock working its way in and out of Steve.

The curses that Steve let fly from his mouth should have been a sin, but the feeling of Bucky’s cock thrusting in and out of him was enough for him to see stars. He could cry, he thought, from the pleasure, from how good it felt. 

After a few soft thrusts, Bucky’s movement quickly changed. He didn’t fuck like his kissed- he kissed ever so gentle, afraid to hurt him, but he fucked him roughly, he fucked him fast like he couldn’t get enough of him.

“Fuck, baby,” Bucky groaned, his cock slamming into Steve’s prostate with every thrust, “You look so fucking beautiful like this, so beautiful.”

Steve realized the words were more to him than the sex ever could be. Hearing the love in Bucky’s voice was almost too much to bear, and when Steve felt his own cock throb and the hot come spurt out across their chests, he wasn’t surprised. 

A string of curses fell from Bucky’s mouth. “Fuck, Steve, baby.” A few moments later, Bucky came as well, filling the condom up. Bucky collapsed on Steve’s chest- which was sticky before he pulled out of him, throwing the used condom in the trash and laying down beside. 

He was panting, Steve noticed, and when he looked at him, he had never seen someone as beautiful. The sweat sticking his brown locks to his forehead, his eyes glazed over, and mouth opened slightly- Steve reached over, kissing him across the mouth.

War was still going on outside- the war for humanity. But, in that room, love was all that filled their space. In the morning, they would remember- they would remember all the bad things they had done, all the people dying, how much more they had left to do. At that moment though, all they would know was love.


End file.
